


since i saw vienna

by iemfo



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Blow Jobs, Bottom Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Choking, Cuddling, Drunk Sex, Drunken Kissing, Friends to Lovers, Hand & Finger Kink, Hand Jobs, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Neck Kissing, Oral Fixation, Praise Kink, Size Difference, Subspace, Top Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), actually pretty sweet, lowkey dream is a bottom, meeting irl, meetup, severely underrated ship not gonna lie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-18 08:15:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28863912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iemfo/pseuds/iemfo
Summary: sapnap shows up at clay's door, in the rain.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 156
Collections: MCYT





	since i saw vienna

Clay fell back into the bed gently, eyes flickering in and out of consciousness as he dipped his toes gently into what felt like an eternal deep sleep. He hadn't slept properly for days, having been groggily awoken three continuous nights by Patches, who would press her entire body mass into Clay's chest and purr louder than a jet engine.  
A deep pit of guilt would well up in his chest if he moved her away- she looked too happy like this. Clay knew he could never get back to sleep.  
Dragging the thick sheets across his body, Clay rolled the mountains of blanket with a flattened palm, pressing the duvet against his thighs and rolling to his side. Gliding away into a peaceful state of floating and tranquillity, Clay was not long intruded with the half-gentle knocking at his front door.  
Grunting into his forearm in frustration, he rose to his feet- trying to balance on the aching balls of his feet. Rhythmically pattering down the spiral staircase, Clay pulled down the door's handle, swinging open the door and rubbing his eye with his forefinger. At first, he didn't register who it may be; a salesman that came to his door at 2:45am?  
A murderer? All thoughts were foggy and burned out of the back of his brain as a figure lunged towards him from the dripping wet porch, enveloping him in a warm and loving embrace. Twirling around the doorway as the figure gripped tighter, Clay's eyes widened. He brought his hand up as a physical response, and tangled it in a thick chunk of inky, wavy locks.  
It was Nick.  
Why was he even here? In Florida? Did he want something from Clay?  
As a calmed sigh escaped the shorter male's parted lips, Nick tugged the skin inside his mouth with his teeth.

"I wanted to come and see you. Just for a few hours. I really, really missed you, Clay." Nick smiled, shrugging his shoulders in reply to Clay's disbelief.  
"Sap, holy shit- It's been so long." Clay trailed off, blinking back pearly tears and swallowing down a thick lump of anxiety. The two had last met one-another in the middle of May, along with George. But now, as Sapnap stands in front of Clay at the end of October, rainwater collecting at his feet and hair dripping, he wouldn't believe it for a second.  
"I really hope I haven't interrupted anything important-" Sapnap begins, only to be dismissed by Dream's humbleness.  
"Don't be a fucking dumbass, Sap, I'm so glad you came to see me." He replied, embracing Nick once more, even harder than the hug they had just shared. 

Resting his legs on the stool in front, Nick breathed deeply through his nostrils, warming himself up from his very soul as the incense burner in the corner waved around the room.  
"What scent is that?"  
"Lavender, my cousin made them for me." Clay responded, rounding up the herds of empty glasses across his coffee table. Nick nodded- flipping the television remote in his right hand, accidentally popping out both of the batteries, onto the floor. Clay chuckled, rolling his eyes and making his way into the kitchen.  
"Sorry." Nick fumbled shyly, giggling.  
Arriving back into the living room, Clay carried in his arms two crystal wine glasses and a bottle of red wine. Nick scoffed, folding his arms and pressing back into the couch's cushions.  
"Oh, now you're against wine, huh?" Clay teased, popping open the cork between tight fingers and pouring the liquid equally into the glass-work below.  
Nick shook his head, squinting as he took the wine glass and held it up to his nose. Within Clay's family, they would always save their best wines for special occasions. He assumed this was one of these occasions, swirling the dark liquid around inside the glass, watching intently as the wine legs dribbled down the round edge.  
"It's a cabernet sauvignon, 'old sparky' they call it. Pretty sure it came from Switzerland." He tried to pronounce the words right, fumbling slightly over his tongue.  
Nick cocked an eyebrow, unable to comprehend a single word Clay had just uttered.  
Clay wheezed, creasing his eyes into a tight knot and clutching his stomach. Nick rolled his eyes playfully, tasting the wine in his hand. It was smooth, running down Sapnap's throat and leaving a gentle, fluttery burn in his chest as he let it settle. It was beautifully blended: a bold concoction of herbs, fruits and tastes. Nick's eyes widened as he took a couple sips more, giggling to himself.  
"Dude, you're supposed to slowly drink it, let it settle in your mouth. Taste it for what it truly is," Clay whispered, holding the glinting crystal glass up to the dimmed candle-light laid out before them. Sapnap noticed how he would press his lips into a thin line, scarcely letting any liquid pass his teeth. He followed suit, only barely tilting his head back to let the wine flow through his lips slowly. Through every drink, he felt each layer of the sauvignon blossom into his chest, heating his face and palms. The music from Clay's record player spun, resuming a gritty but gentle song amongst the noises of laughter and shifting on the couch. 

"How much even was this wine? It tastes fuckin' expensive," Nick asked, swirling the glass between his thumb and fingers as Clay chuckled.  
"Around $600." Dream nonchalantly replied, taking another small swig. Nick's eyes grew to the size of dinner-plates, hesitantly sipping the drink once more before setting the wine down on the table and holding his hands up.  
"That's way too pricey for me, you know me, 'like things cheap." Clay snorted in response.

Throwing his head back onto the armrest, Clay extended his legs across the length of the couch- tangling them in Nick's body, holding the smaller in his arms, cheek smushed against his chest.  
"m' burning up," Sapnap muttered, eyes lidded and heavy from the wine. Dream wasn't as badly hit by the pure intoxication, but was beginning to feel bubbly and hazy inside. Dream caressed Nick's soft cheek with the back of his hand, circling once with his thumb and blinking slowly.  
"It's the wine, Sap." Clay reassured, softly laying Nick's head into the crook of his neck, planting his hands at his lower back. Nick swallowed thickly, slowly registering the hands on his red-hot body. They were impossibly close, pressing together at a hasty attempt to be even closer. Clay was never even this handsy, even when he was intoxicated- tracing his cool fingertips across the silky skin of Nick's back.  
Clay sighed deeply, noticing how cute and fragile Sapnap was on top of him; as if he were a sleepy, dainty kitten. Smiling at the comparison, Clay petted Nick's soft hair, entangling his long fingers in the thick, dark waves. Nick hummed in response, smacking his lips quietly together and closing his eyes gently. 

Over an hour into a deep, wine-induced coma, Clay's eyelids slowly lifted, blinking to regain his vision. In front of him, Sapnap was strewn across his body like colourful strings of bunting, displaying vibrant yet pure tranquillity amidst the chaos in his own life.  
"I love you sapnap." Dream whispered into the shell of his ear, kissing it gently. Nick whined in response, pressing closer into Dream and babbling incoherent words. Clay began to hum quietly, letting the vibrations thrum up into Sapnap's chest and across his body.  
"Mnn.. Warm-" Nick mumbled, nuzzling his scruffy chin into Clay's neck, pressing his nose against his neck. Dream swallowed hard, hands balling into fists at Sapnap's back.  
"Sap, please move," Dream hazily grunted, closing his eyes so Nick would just move. Nick made a noise of disagreement, pressing harder into Dream's neck and licking a gentle stripe across his skin. "C'mon, Cl-ay-" Sapnap croaked pathetically, kissing Clay's neck gently. Clay froze and sucked in a sharp breath through gritted teeth, trying his best not to let go of everything. Clay's drunken state blurred the lines between what he wanted and didn't, fogging his brain. He knew at his core that he wanted this, it wasn't the wine speaking on his behalf.  
Planting his hands at Sapnap's waist, Dream pulled Sapnap off his lap, bringing him upwards to lazily straddle him.  
"You want this, Nick?" Dream asked, looking up at Nick's gorgeous, candlelit face, only to watch him nod eagerly. Biting on his bottom teeth, Dream pressed his lips messily against Sapnap's, slipping his tongue sloppily inside. Sapnap whimpered, grinding his hips into Dream. He was so needy and so intoxicated, as was Clay.  
"Would- would you want it too?," Nick asked as Dream ran his fingers across his body, up his soft neck and across the sides of his burning face, capturing him in another long, breathy kiss. Nick ran his hands, hot and achy, down Clay's abdomen, swiping his thumbs across his chest and peppering soft kisses to his stomach. "I want it, too. You are stunning. Every. Inch." Clay whispered, punctuating each word with a pat on Nick's waist. Nick hummed gently in response. What was becoming of him, kissing his best friend under the influence of strong expensive wine, melting candles flickering beside them. The clock read 4:23am. Clay's body practically melted away like the wax of the candles, hot and beautiful.

Nick tugged gently at Dream's sweatpants, dragging them past his thighs and pressing a soft kiss to his upper-thigh. He tugged his boxers down half as quickly, gripping Clay in his hand and rubbing slowly at the head. Dream exhaled deeply, suppressing a grunt. Nick looked up into Clay's eyes, lidded and sleepy as he took Clay in his mouth, tongue teasingly swirling around his head. Dream was floating, grabbing a fistful of Nick's hair in his hand, pressing his hips further into his throat. Nick grunted, innocently staring into Clay's eyes once more before resting a hand at his hip.  
"Fuck, you're so good, Nick-" Dream whispered lovingly, petting his hair and swiping slick strands of hair away from his face to get a better look. He looked unbelievably pretty; lips parted, red and bruised, cheeks flush with sweat and dusted rose-gold. Sapnap quickened his movements, feeling Dream hit the back of his throat and strangle a guttural moan beneath him, covering his face with a sweaty forearm in embarrassment.  
Sapnap pulled off slowly, lifting Dream's arm and pressing it into the couch beside him.  
"Look at me," Sapnap slurred, serious tone setting in as Dream nodded. Connecting their lips together, Sapnap swiped his tongue across Dream's bottom lip, nipping it between sharp teeth. Clay whined, cupping Nick's face between gentle fingertips and smiling.  
"God I- I can't even describe you." Dream muttered under his breath, kissing Sapnap's neck softly.  
"You can do that when my mouth's full." Nick shot back jokingly, wiggling his eyebrows as Clay snickered. Setting his lips back into a thin line, Nick pulled back and began to lean down, taking Clay in his mouth again, mouth hot and slick with their spit. Dream huffed a grunt, eyes flickering closed as Sapnap drunkenly attempted to take him whole, to no avail.  
"You- aren't sober, don't try and- and take me if you can't, love." Dream whispered, worried for Sapnap and his eagerness. Sapnap rolled his eyes in response, taking Dream to the hilt, tip resting at the back of his throat. Dream groaned loud, back slightly lifting off the plush couch and closer to Nick's body. Nick wanted to bring him even closer, gripping Clay at the base and rhythmically deepthroating the latter. Clay whimpered, high and pathetic, thighs shaking as Sapnap's lips tightened around him, gripping his hair tight and pulling him down onto his cock.  
"Fuck, fuck, you're so good-" He half-whispered, tracing a cupped hand across Nick's cheek and sighing deeply. Nick swallowed messily, eyes even droopier and lips raw. 

"Want me to touch you?" Dream asked, sure of the answer he would receive. Sapnap nodded, turning around and laying back into Dream's lap, head resting at his chest. Dream connected their lips, collecting saliva and spitting in his hand, pulling Nick's waistband past his thick thighs and wrapping his huge hand around him. Nick whimpered, bucking up into Dream's hand and chewing his bottom lip. Dream stroked slowly and licked across the sensitive skin of Sapnap's neck, sucking deep marks of beautiful colours onto his neck. Sapnap writhed and wrigged in Dream's grip, taking Dream's fingers in his mouth and covering them in spit.  
"Someone likes to suck, huh?" Dream asked, pressing his fingers flat on Nick's tongue and breathing heavy against the shell of Nick's ear.  
"Mmnh- god," was all Sapnap could reply as Dream's hand covered his entire cock, jerking him slow and hard. He was so close to spilling over, engulfing himself in the heat and warmth of Dream sat behind him, wrapping a solitary hand around his neck and pressing a kiss to his earlobe. Sapnap's breath quickened as he closed his eyes, swallowing hard and letting himself go.  
"Please come for me, baby," Dream taunted in his ear, pouting through his words as Nick mewled, toes curling and eyes rolling as he came into Dream's hand. Dream chuckled, bringing the digits to his mouth and swirling his tongue around them clean. He looked back at the clock again, 4:52am. Somehow, through the sun spilling over the horizon, peeking through the shutter-blinds; the candles dimming to the point of burning out, and the record player playing nothing but white noise, Dream felt tranquillity in the intoxicated sea washing over his and Sapnap's impossibly close bodies.  
Guess Nick decided to stay the night instead.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you so much for reading my stuff, leave suggestions for what you wanna see if you'd like, and kudos are greatly appreciated ! also i dnt proofread because im lazy as shit so forgive me :)


End file.
